<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“that’s just what i’m talking about!” by Hexiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782241">“that’s just what i’m talking about!”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva'>Hexiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot Prompt Fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idolization, M/M, Mental Illness, Talking about Mental Illness, Tyrell POV, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fic: tyrobot or tyrelliot, "that's just what I'm talking about!" Tyrell and Mr. Robot drink and talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot Prompt Fic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“that’s just what i’m talking about!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from eyesoreslashers on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, Tyrell,” Elliot said, after one too many Appletinis, “Sometimes I think you don’t have a fucking clue who I really am.”</p><p>Tyrell had been dating Elliot for a few weeks now, so this struck him as a rather unfair thing to say. “Of course I know who you are,” Tyrell said. “You’re Elliot Alderson. Hacker, vigilante, revolutionary … all that shit. You’re the guy who’s going to save the world with me, right?”</p><p>“See, that?” Elliot pointed at Tyrell. “That’s just what I’m talking about. All this … put me on a pedestal, virgin-Mary-Madonna bullshit.”</p><p>Tyrell laughed. “I would never mistake you for a virgin, Elliot,” he said. </p><p>“No, no,” Elliot agreed, mocking him. “No, you’d mistake me for a God, isn’t that right?”</p><p>Tyrell’s eyes shifted away, suddenly cowed. “I thought you understood,” he said, quietly. </p><p>Elliot’s cold, bright eyes seemed to soften a little, but he said, “I understand that you think I’m something I’m not.”</p><p>“After everything you’ve done - ” Tyrell said, his eyes pained. “Fate is shining on you, Elliot. Can’t you see that? Not everyone could do what you did.”</p><p>“No,” Elliot snapped. “Not everyone <em>could </em>do what I did. And you know what? That wasn’t because of <em>fate, </em>or <em>god, </em>or some other fairy-tale bullshit. It was because I didn’t give up. Because I didn’t let my shitty-ass dad, or my nutjob of a mother or you fucking money-grubbing assholes at EvilCorp, stop me from getting what I wanted. And I didn’t do it to become a god, or revenge or whatever it is your angle is here. I did it because I’m a fucking pinko commie leftist, okay? Get it straight.”</p><p>Tyrell shifted back in his seat, and looked away. “I know,” he said, very quietly. </p><p>“Then why do you keep going on with this ‘Elliot is perfect, Elliot is a god’ bullshit?” Elliot asked him, annoyed.</p><p>Tyrell looked away. If it had been anyone else, he would have lied, laughed it off as a joke, anything to cover up his shame. But it was Elliot. And despite everything, Tyrell really did love Elliot, the foul-mouthed, capricious hacker who had thrown his world into chaos. “Sometimes I believe it,” he admitted it. “I feel like - like I took coke, or something.” He fixed his eyes on the other side of the room. “And I really do feel like a god then. It’s, it’s not - I - I know how it sounds. I’m not crazy.” He curled his hands into a fist, digging his fingernails into his palms. He was suddenly absolutely certain that Elliot was going to mock him, was going to hate him.</p><p>Instead, a hand shoved a half-full Appletini glass in front of Tyrell. “Drink up, kiddo, I think you need it more than I do.” Tyrell took it and drank without thinking. </p><p>“I’m crazy too,” Elliot said. “I get it. I do.” He nudged Tyrell affectionately with his elbow. “But if we’re going to make this - whatever this is work - I need you to see me. All right?” He fixed Tyrell with a piercing grey gaze. Tyrell felt like he was staring through into Tyrell’s soul.</p><p>“All right,” Tyrell said. He reached out, and caught Elliot’s hand in his. “All right. I see you. I see <em>you.” </em></p><p>“Good,” Elliot said, freeing his hand and gesturing with Tyrell’s empty glass. “Just you remember it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>